Outriggers are popular in fishing applications. Outriggers are rigid poles that are a part of the boats rigging and are designed to extend the fishing pole bait lines beyond the “white wash” of the water surrounding the boat. This is preferable because bait traveling through clear water is more likely to successfully attract a fish. Once a fish takes the bait, the line is automatically released from the outrigger and all forces are transferred directly to a fishing pole secured to the gunnel of the boat. For example, the bait line can be connected to a quick release mechanism that releases the line and transfers the forces to the pole when a fish engages the bait or otherwise pulls on the line.
Outriggers typically include several tubes connected to one another by clamps. The clamps can secure the tubes together when the outrigger is arranged in the extended position to prevent the tubes from collapsing upon one another. Also, the clamps can be engaged when arranged in a collapsed position to prevent the tubes from extending.
Outriggers typically include clamps with guides that retain a filament. The filament can pass through the guides and connect to the quick release mechanism to extend the bait line a desired distance from the boat when the outrigger is in the extended position. The guides are preferably oriented parallel to one another. In doing so, the force applied to the filament by the bait line is coplanar with the axis of the clamp at a point furthermost from the boat, allowing a more structurally stable configuration.
Current outrigger models require manual manipulation to retain the position of the clamp guides. For example, before engaging the clamps, a user must use their hands to rotate the tubes to properly align the guides of each clamp. In addition, conventional outrigger clamps and guides do not prevent the filament from becoming tangled, requiring the filament to be released and either untangled or replaced.